


Titanium

by Pixelicious



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelicious/pseuds/Pixelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I've been in this pack long enough to know that they won't do anything. Hell, they know I'd mess their shit up if they did,” Stiles said, looking back at the Winchesters. “And if you mess with them, family or not, I'll mess <i>your</i> shit up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanium

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I promise the next thing I put up will be the next part of Something Fishy.
> 
> I just had this idea and had to do something with it. The end result.. well, I'll let you see for yourselves.
> 
> Not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own!

When his dad told him that two of his cousins from his mom's side of the family was coming to visit, Stiles couldn't really believe it.

It had been quite a while since he's heard from his mom's family, most dead from unknown means, because they didn't think that him and his dad should know anything about it. So them showing up made Stiles highly suspicious. And a highly suspicious Stiles means that he's going to find out what the hell is going on if it's the last thing he did. 

To do this, he told Derek and the pack to stay away for the duration of the visit, but Scott stopped by anyways. There was just no stopping the guy.

Scott may be slow at times, but when he told Stiles all the scents that surrounded the two brothers, including gun powder and the like, this raised a lot of alarms. Stiles couldn't help but keep up his guard. Family or not, he knew that he had to protect his pack no matter what, especially if they're caring around guns.

So when he walked in on the two having a very interesting conversation, well, Stiles couldn't help but get nosy. He couldn't really say that is was an accident, but it was just very convient timing on his part, returning home from school, only spotting his cousin's car.

“Dean, we have to tell them. Or at least Stiles.” His tall cousin, Sam, hissed at his shorter cousin.

“Sammy, yeah, it's great to see them, hell seeing family is always great, but we can't let them get caught up in all of this,” Dean tried his best to reassure Sam. “We lost enough friends and family as it is.”

“He deserves to know what really happened to his mom. That is wasn't just some freak car accident.”

That made Stiles spur into action and burst into the room, surprised for a moment that they didn't know he was there to begin with. But he took that as a plus. Nothing was stopping him now, not even himself. He didn't care if they got mad at him for eavesdropping, Stiles was going to get the truth out of them.

“What happened to my mom.” It wasn't a question.

“Look, Stiles--” Sam started, lifting his hands up, but was cut off.

“No, don't you dare ' _Look, Stiles_ ' me. She might have been your aunt. But she was my mom. So I think I _deserve_ to know. I mean, what's the worst that it could have been? Demons?” He scoffed, expecting Dean and Sam to laugh and come up with some bullshit response.

But there wasn't one. The sudden tension in the room could cut diamond. The look on their faces seemed too serious to come off as joking. For a moment, Stiles wanted them to be joking. Why couldn't they just smile and laugh, and tell him that it was in fact a freak accident and that they were sorry for _even bringing her up in a joking manner_.

Stiles took a deep breath that he didn't realize he needed, knots forming in his gut. “You're kidding me, right?”

Dean shook his head.

“So you're telling me that demons-- that _demons_ , killed my mom?”

He didn't give the brothers a chance to answer. This was some serious shit now, and he wasn't going to let anything interrupt him. Stiles needed this.

“It's obvious that you're not here to visit us. So why don't one of you tell the class why you're _really_ here. And don't think you can just lie to me. I've been through a lot, most of us here have been through some deep shit, so why are you here.” His hands were shaking just barely.

The brothers looked at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation it seemed. Dean let out a grunt and looked back at him.

“We got wind of some animal attacks that happened about a year ago, and some that happened a month ago. From what an outside contact has told us, we're dealing with werewolves. So we're here to look more into it, and if we're right—which we usually are—then we're going to kill them. You have nothing to worry about, Stiles.”

Oh no. _No_. That wasn't going to fly with Stiles.

“Let me stop you right there before you get _yourselves_ killed,” Stiles started, gaining a startled look from Sam. “Your best bet is to just pack up your guns and get out of here, because the local hunters don't take kindly to other hunters hunting on their land. And don't get me started on the Alpha, if you know about werewolves, you know what happens when you en-roach on a werewolf's territory. I mean, you do don't you? Because I can tell you that you don't want to find out.”

“Jesus, Stiles. So there are werewolves here. Why aren't the hunters in this town doing anything about that?” Dean stood up, grabbing a shotgun from his duffel bag. 

“Oh my god. Because they have a treaty! The pack doesn't hurt anyone or turn humans, and the Argents leave us alone.” And right there. He slipped, _damnit_.

“Woah, woah, woah. Back up there. What do you mean 'us'?”

Stiles looked—and even felt like—a sitting duck. “W-well, it just so happens that I'm part of the pack.”

Dean's fingers twitched closer to the trigger, which caused Stiles to lift his arms and flail them. 

“I'm not a werewolf! Will you just put that down! I'm with one of them, and let me tell you, they're more like a pack of puppies than werewolves.”

“That'd just make it easier to take them down.” Dean seemed to just ignore Stiles now. What the hell. “They have to be put down. What if they turn on the hunters and kill others? Or kill _you_? I'm sorry, Stiles, but we have to deal with them!”

Stiles clenched his jaws, eyes steeling as he pulled himself up to his full height, which wasn't that tall, but the Winchesters could tell that Stiles was about to verbally lash out at them, but he wasn't able to before the door splintered open, revealing a pissed off looking werewolf, red eyes blazing as he snarls at the two hunters.

Stiles wanted to roll his eyes so hard right then. Could this day just get anymore messed up?

It felt like slow motion the next few moments. First thing that happened was a silver bullet lodging itself in the man's shoulder, and Stiles letting out a startled sound before throwing himself in front of him, so Dean and Sam would have to stop if they didn't want to accidentally shoot their cousin.

They wouldn't shoot him, would they? Stiles was suddenly having second thoughts about this. Not about jumping in front of Derek like he could actually do something. Times like this, he wished that he worked more with Deaton and Lydia on his magic.

Things picked back up, Stiles standing stiff in front of the werewolf, who was holding his shoulder and gnashing his teeth as he pressed against the boy's back. They were unsure whether or not he was trying to push past Stiles to get to them or making sure he could pull Stiles to the side, if more bullets went flying. 

But it was silent now, Stiles standing in a protecting way.

“Stiles,” Sam started, hands lifting to show his palms, or at least with the hand that wasn't holding a gun. A gesture to calm down, but fuck that. There was nothing calm about this now.

“No. Put your fucking guns down. I told you, they haven't hurt anyone, and won't. But by all rights, he could attack you in self defense.” He snapped at them, watching them tighten the hold on their weapons. “Like I said, they won't, but the Argents will be hearing about this.” Then turned his head to get a glimpse of the man at his side. “Jesus, Derek, could you have not busted in here? You had to know they had guns, you're not that stupid.” He reprimanded the werewolf, the growling ceasing. The guilty look on his face telling Stiles he almost didn't mean for all this to happen.

“I've been in this pack long enough to know that they won't do anything. Hell, they know I'd mess their shit up if they did,” Stiles said, looking back at the Winchesters. “And if you mess with them, family or not, I'll mess _your_ shit up.”

And for some reason, they didn't doubt it. Sam's brows furrowed in a way that happens when the's confused, yet interested in something. Stiles wasn't sure if he liked that look or not. It usually brought up things that didn't need to be brought up, and for a split second he realized what it was going to be.

“Why's he not hurt by the silver bullet?”

Derek snorted and Stiles rolled his eyes. Once he knew that no more bullets would be fired and the weapons put down without _much_ of a fight, he tugged on Derek's good arm and pulled him from the room. Of course Dean and Sam followed. Obviously Dean wanted to know also.

“Why is it?” Dean pressed, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Stiles manhandle the werewolf into the computer seat and practically yank the man's shirt off. Derek was only slightly disgruntled by this, a frown pulling at his lips and his brows furrowing greatly. The werewolf locked his hazel eyes on the brothers. They weren't getting out of his sight now. Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles' elbow as he worked.

“Will you let me get the bullet out first? Geez, since you're the shoot first, ask questions later type. Your pictures should be beside the definition, congrats.” Stiles moved to his bed and kneeled down, pulled out a first aid box.

(-)

When he got the bullet out, Stiles watched the skin heal, his hand brushing over the now smooth skin, almost feeling the shudder that ran through Derek's arm. He couldn't help but quirk a smile at Derek's broody face.

“All I'm going to say is that silver doesn't work on these guys,” he said, patting at the man's chest as he straightened back up.

“It just tickles,” Derek snarked dryly, causing Stiles to cackle quietly.

“Now I think introductions are in order. Derek, these are my cousins, from my mom's side; Dean and Sam Winchester.” He flapped his hand towards the two as he watched Derek size the two up. “Dean, Sam, this is Derek, the Alpha of the Hale Pack.” There was a grin spreading wide on the boy's face as the balking expressions on the hunters faces. Derek allowed his eyes to flash red, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

(-)

“So what you're saying is that this guy is the Alpha of the local pack and that they're pretty harmless,” Dean drawled, not at all believing any of it, well probably the Alpha part he believes.

“I'm under the impression that we have two totally different definitions for harmless. Because if a pack waltzed into town, it's like a massive throw down. Trust me, I've seen it.” Stiles quickly added, rubbing the back his head.

“Does your dad even know about all this?”

“Yes, in fact, he does. I told him after the Alpha Pack decided to come for a visit. Do you really think all this could be hidden from him? I kept it from him at the beginning, when my best friend got bitten, it got to be too much for us to handle, but we did get through it scratch free. … Well most of us.” Stiles rubbed his forearm without really even thinking about it. Both the brothers and Derek saw this. 

“Alpha Pack?” Sam questioned looking back to the boy's face. “That's not what I'm thinking it is, right?”

“What, a pack full of nothing but Alphas?” Derek growled. “That's exactly what it was.”

“But it wasn't just us fighting,” Stiles said, eying Derek. “We had my dad, who had just learned about it all, and we had the Argents. Albiet it was only Chris and Allison, but it seemed to be enough.”

Derek scoffed, rolling his eyes this time. “You played a part too. Where'd you even get a baseball bat around here?”

“I told you, Deaton made it for me.”

“Right.”

“ _Anyways_ ,” Stiles started, looking back at Dean and Sam. “What you heard about the attacks a year ago were caused by Derek's crazy and very creepy uncle, Peter, who we killed, I set him on fire and Derek slit his throat.”

Meanwhile the Winchesters were just staring at Stiles like he wasn't real. Not only did he manage to set a werewolf on fire while another one slit its throat, but he also held his own against fucking _Alpha werewolves_ with a baseball bat. That took all the balls and then some. Not a lot of hunters could say they faced down Alphas and came out with all their limbs still intact.

“You are something else,” Dean said, hands on his hips. “You sure you're still human?”

“Whaaat? Do you think I'd be using a bat to take on werewolves?” 

The looks he was receiving weren't looking all that good.

Stiles opened his mouth to respond back with a smart ass comment, but Derek's phone rang and the Alpha wasted no time in answering it.

“What is it?”

Good manners you have, Derek. Stiles made a little sound, which made Derek snap his eyes to him, telling him to shut it.

“Are you sure? Where at?”

Stiles continued to stare at Derek until he hung up. “So what'd the pups have to say?” He said, almost forgetting Dean and Sam were there, but whatever.

Derek scowled at him and put his phone back into his pocket.

“They said there were scents of other werewolves in the area, on the edge of my land and even one or two in it.” The werewolf glanced at the brothers, then back to Stiles. “I'm going to head over to them and see what's going on.” He stood and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on and moving to the window and jumping out.

Dean was at a loss of words at that. “Did he just..?”

“Yeah, we're working on it.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders, turning back towards them. “Okay, it'd be wise if you guys stayed here and let us handle it.”

“I don't think that's how it works Stiles. It's our job to hunt these things down.”

“Uh, no, it's not. It's our job. This is our town, we can handle it. We've been doing pretty good so far. Once we're finished, we'll be having a long talk about demons and what really happened to my mom. Don't think I've forgotten.” He'll never forget. He had no doubt that whatever they said to him will be seared into his brain, staying as a fixture for the rest of his life, but he's ready for it.

“Whether you like it or not, we're coming. We're not just going to turn a blind eye to this,” Dean said, leaving the room to fetch his bag of goodies.

“Good,” Stiles seemed slightly put off, but he knew he'd be getting answers, _hopefully_.

(-)

It wasn't hard to find the pack of werewolves. They made it pretty obvious where they were; the ruins of the old Hale house, that may or may not be getting work done to it. Derek couldn't make up his mind about whether or not he wanted to actually renovate it.

“Took you long enough, Hale,” the woman spoke, a smirk playing on her face. 

There were five other werewolves behind her, and most of them looked like they bench pressed cars during their free time.

Stiles could tell they was going to be trouble. His grip on his bat tightened as he leaned from one foot to the other. Derek's pack flanking his sides along with Allison. Dean and Sam were closer to Stiles, making sure nothing too bad happened. Stiles told them that their guns were useless but coated their knives with wolfsbane without telling them what it was. He knew Derek could tell and had a feeling that the Alpha was going to bother him to hell and back to tell him where he got access to wolfsbane in the first place. Whatever. Bring it.

“You know this town is under the claim of the Hale pack. What's your business here?” Derek got right to the point. Stiles knew the man wasn't one to draw things out. Sometimes it took the fun out of stuff.

“I'm hurt. After all these years and this is how you treat me.” A pout formed on Mira's lips, as if she really was hurt by Derek's words.

“Mira,” Derek growled, lips pulling up in a snarl. Stiles watched them closely. Apparently the two knew each other. How? Hell if he knows. Part of him wanted to know so bad, but the other part wanted to be kept in the dark. Woe is his life.

“Fine. I'm here to join packs. I know that combined, we could be the strongest pack in California. And you know two Alphas are better than one, especially a mated pair of Alphas,” Mira winked, cocking her hip to the side.

A whistle came from behind Stiles as he turned to send a murderous look at Dean, who looked startled as all heads turned towards him. The Winchester cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets, head tipping back as his eyes wandered anywhere but the scene before him.

' _Really?_ ' he mouthed to his cousin. 

Stiles didn't like the sound of her proposal. It could very well turn into a double edge sword and effect his pack in one way or another. No, there was no doubting it, there would be consequences. Nothing good really came from combining two packs that know next to nothing about the other. That's just spelling dangerous.

“I don't think that's a good idea, Derek,” he voiced out, Mira's head snapping back around to look at him, her red eyes glowing. “Sorry, but do you really think he's going to do that?” He raised a brow, resting his bat on his shoulder. “That would spell all sorts of problems.”

“And who do you think you are, telling him what he can and can't do, _human_?” She sneered.

Which, yeah, she had a point kinda. Who was he to tell Derek what to do? He looked over to said werwolf, brow still raised as if saying ' _Well?_ '.

Derek didn't miss a beat, “He gets a say. He's my Second.”

Stiles blinked, everyone looking at Derek, then to him, looks of bewilderment all around. Oh, well that works. He has a feeling he was going to have to ask Derek more about that when this was all over. He didn't really know that, but knowing now is really great. And apparently that just wasn't sitting well with Mira, if her sour expression was anything to go by.

But it soon turned into a sweet smile, that put Stiles on guard more than anything. 

“Well, if you're not going to even to bother thinking about it, then I guess we'll just have to take over this land. We have you out numbered,” her eyes flashed red again and the color now lingered as she looked at Derek.

This was a challenge. One that was going to involve the whole of each pack. And yeah, they were outnumbered, but Stiles knew that under these type of situations, the side who actually thinks things through usually come out on top. Well, that's how it's been working out of them so far, like against the Alpha Pack, so he was going to hold onto that. Quality to quantity and all that.

He could feel the tension growing in the air as a sudden hand motion from Mira had her pack stampeding towards them like a herd of buffalo, if said buffalo had sharp teeth and claws—and biceps the size of his head. This was going to get messy. He chanced a look at his pack, watching them for a split second as they moved into fighting stances, their own teeth and claws coming out, then to Dean and Sam. They weren't pack, so at most, they'd just get threatened to leave the territory. Maybe. They were hunters, so he wasn't sure that'd go down nicely either. Especially not now that Mira and her pack were going to throw down in a no holds battle.

“Stiles!” Sam shouted right at him, and the boy turned back around, barely avoiding the pair of claws that swung dangerously close.

“Holy shit,” Stiles hissed, bringing his bat up to connect the tip of it with the beta's face. There was a nasty cracking sound, followed by howls of pain as the guy fell to the ground, writhing and grasping his burning face. Just then, two more betas came out of no where, catching him off guard. He wasn't ready for it. They both came from different directions, one going for his upper half, and the other his lower half. He didn't have time to lift his bat up before they nailed him. And _damn_ , did it hurt like a mother.

The air had been knocked out of him, and the feeling of claws gouging his arms and legs would have made him yell out, but the hand of one of the betas pressed it tightly over his mouth, and nose, as if trying to _suffocate_ him. It felt like his body was ripped in half, _motherfucker_.

They would so close, he couldn't breathe no matter how hard he claws at the solid hand on his face.

Dean wasted no time in ramming his knife through the beta's back, the tip of the knife protruding from his chest. The hand left Stiles' face as he sucked in air. Eye sight blurry and spots dancing around, threatening to swallow him whole.

The other beta has his head sliced off cleanly by Sam, who was leaning over Stiles, trying to get his attention.

“Stiles, hey, come on. Stay with me.” He said, assessing the claw wounds. “Dean!” But that's all Stiles heard before succumbing to the darkness.

Despite the fighting still going on, Derek's pack seemed to know what was happening at that moment, but as much as they wanted to come to their packmate, they just couldn't.

“Get back!” Derek yelled, coming up on them.

“Calm down, Derek, he's still alive.” Sam tried reassuring the twitchy Alpha who had abandoned his own fight to see to Stiles, which would have been a bad idea if he had cared.

“I know that, I can hear his heart beat.” The werewolf snapped, turning back around. “You two need to get out of here right now.”

“What are you--” Sam was cut off as a monsterous growl shook through the land. The Winchesters looked over to see the female Alpha standing there, looking at them and started towards them, her features changed. Bones shifted, clothes fell the the ground torn to shreds, and in the wake of the woman, they stared at a hulking beast with sharp looking teeth and deadly claws.

“What in the hell,” Dean muttered, eyes wide as he looked from the Alpha to Derek, and back.

“That's an Alphas true form.” Derek growled out, taking the moment to pull off his shirt. Mira made the mistake of giving him the chance to shift. Because the moment he did, he released a sound that over powered the female. He easily loomed over her, his fur dark as the night, whereas Mira was a light toffee color.

After that, the two Alphas came head to head, lunging at each other with such ferocity. It was like two trains barreling at each other at top speed, Dean thought there was going to be an explosion, but there wasn't. They watched for a moment before picking up Stiles and moving the boy away from the dueling beasts. Movement at their side made Sam bring his knife back up to defend against whoever it was.

“Stiles,” a blonde female croaked, looking passed them and to the fallen human. They realized that she was his pack and looked to where two others were helping another packmate up, who had a nasty gash on the side of his curly haired head. Seems like they took down the other pack.

(-)

When all was done, Mira was back in her human form and pleading for her life. Going as far to say she'll never return, or even come anywhere close to the town ever again. Despite her being an Alpha, she was slightly intimidated by the betas that lined both sides of Derek. Erica could barely hold back a lip curling snarl. The same went for Scott and Isaac, while Boyd had claws hands crossed over his broad chest. They looked imposing, their stances giving no sign of moving.

Afterwards they all made their way back to Derek's place, though he was reluctant to let Dean and Sam in, despite their helping. ' _Only because they helped Stiles_ ', he would say no matter what anyone said. If it weren't for them, the Alpha wouldn't have gotten to him in time.

Stiles was looked over and appeared to be okay, despite needing stitches in his leg and shoulder.

“At least it'll be a cool scar,” he had said, smiling like a goof from the meds he was given. They were the good ones. Erica couldn't help but snort at him, “Oh Batman.” It was affectionate as she brushed her hand against the side of his head.

This made Dean look at with a brow raised. Erica decided to help him out.

“He's the Batman to my Catwoman.” There was a dangerously, sly smirk on her face.

“Well that was exciting. Why don't you ever wait until I return home from vacation to get into these fights?” A middle aged man had said, entering the loft through the door, looking around the group, and even side eying the two Winchesters. “It's always boring without a fight, having to watch teenagers wrestling about. Nothing fun about that.”

“If you were here, you'd have been involved, Peter, no doubts there,” Stiles snarked at the man, who sneered back at him and returned the snark with mumbled words.

Dean looked at the man, _Peter_ , then back to Stiles. “I thought you said Peter was dead?”

“Yeah, well.. we're working on that too,” Stiles joked, grinning some. “Sometimes people just don't know when to stay dead.”

“Obviously,” Sam mumbled, watching Peter give Stiles a rude gesture, which made Stiles cackle before wincing in pain as the stitches in his shoulder pulled.

After the pack left—but not before at least touching some part of Stiles, to make sure he was still okay—Derek was somewhat reluctant to leave the room with the Winchesters still there.

“Derek, I'll be fine,” Stiles rolled his eyes, waving his hand at Derek to get him out of there. Even if he wasn't in the room, he'd still hear what was being talked about, but Stiles wanted to think he'd had some kind of privacy with his family.

Once the door closed, Stiles looked over at the brothers. “So, guess we can have that talk now.”

Dean snorted lightly from his spot against the wall, Sam gave his brother one of his many bitch faces that could mean pretty much anything at the moment.

“Look, Stiles--”

“No, nooo. We're not doing this again.” Stiles snapped, sitting up straighter against the headboard of the bed. “Because when you tell me my mom died from something that wasn't a car accident, yeah, I'm going to want to know everything.”

“Stiles, we don't know everything,” Sam started, brows furrowing some. 

“All we got was that it was a demon, from the sulfur that was left behind. Who the demon was and why, we got nothing.” Dean said, arms crossed over his chest.

Stiles leveled them with an unreadable look that even he was very unsure of, but he felt anger suddenly.

“You were in town when she died?” Let it be known that Stiles looks between the lines.

Dean cursed under his breath as Sam nodded reluctantly. “Yeah, your mom had information for us about a witch that was snooping around in town at the time. We think the witch had connections.”

“So you're saying my mom was a hunter? And that she pretty much died because she was looking around in something that she wasn't supposed to?” Was he really saying this? He knew his mom wouldn't do something unless it had an outcome that she was comfortable with. At least, that's what he thought.

“Well when you put it like that, yeah, she did,” Dean said, lifting his head up. He clearly didn't mean to make it come out the way it did and by the sudden flicker in Stiles' eyes, he knew he struck a hin cord. “We didn't mean for her to get caught up in what we were dealing with. We thought it would be an easy kill. Get in, get out kind of deal.”

Stiles lifted a hand and moved it around some, a motion for them to continue.

“It was around the time that the seals were being broken to release Lucifer from his cage.” Sam threw in, looking at Stiles.

“Lucifer? As in the Ruler of Hell?” Stiles looked at both of them incredulously.

“Well, he hasn't been the ruler for some time since he locked back in the cage with Michael. Archangels are real dick bags, don't forget that.”

“Dean,” Sam pursed his lips, giving his brother a look.

“What? It's true.”

“Archangels?” Stiles raised a brow.

Both brothers nodded, and that's all he needed.

“So you hunted with my mom?”

“Yeah, every now and then on cases around his area, but she had a family, so she cut back on it. A little here and there. John didn't really like her doing it still, but felt like she was doing the right thing. They both had a job where they saved people.”

“So my dad knew? That mom hunted the supernatural?” This made him realize just how calm his dad sort of was when they had told him about werwolves. It all made sense now.

Sam nodded, “There wasn't much Sarah hid from John.”

Stiles chuckled, knowing this himself, from what he could remember.

“I gotta know. Was she badass?”

“Oh yeah, sometimes she scared me,” Dean confessed lightly.

It was just so much for Stiles to wrap his mind around. 

“So vampires?” He asked, eyeing Dean, and like that, the elder Winchester knew just what he was asking. It must be a family thing.

“Don't sparkle. Thank god for that. And don't really like drinking animal blood all that much.”

Stiles made a triumphant sound at the back of his throat. “Scott so owes me twenty bucks. I knew they were real. You can't have werewolves with vampires. They're like mortal enemies.”

“Faries are real too,” Dean added. “Little bastards.”

“Oh yeah, I knew that,” Stiles said, nodding sagely, watching the brothers stare at him. “We had a run in with some, a few months ago, actually. They ended up turning most of the pack into puppies. It was adorable, especially having an Alpha puppy growling at you, but they learned their lesson. You don't just out right attack fairies, like you said, they're little bastards.”

Dean laughed.

Stiles grin lowered some, his excitement dimming some from all the talk of supernatural creatures. 

A moment of silence stretched over them. It was comfortable. So many things were flitting around in Stiles' head. His mom hunted things, and because of that, she died. She never told him any of this when she was alive, but he understood. If he had the choice to make his child ignorant to the things that go bump in the night, he'd probably do the same thing. He came into this because his best friend got bitten by a psychotic Alpha. Honestly, he wouldn't trade it for anything.

A phone going off broke the silence, Dean pulled it from his pocket and answered it.

“Hey Bobby.”

Stiles looked over at Sam who shrugged his shoulder. “Bobby helps us out on our hunts.”

“So he's like your Yoda?”

Sam snorted, “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“All right, we'll head out there now. No, we got it all squared away here. Yeah, okay. We'll see you soon.” Dean hung up and tucked the phone back into his pocket, pushing himself away from the wall.

“We gotta run. Something's come up in South Dakota. Told Bobby we'd meet him at his place.” He knocked his arm against Sam's shoulder, getting him to stand up.

“Text us or something when you get better, we might just come back,” the older Winchester said to Stiles, who was looking at them with furrowed brows.

“So much for family visits.” He was definitely not pouting.

“Oh come on Stiles, we're sorry, okay? Duty calls and all that.”

“Fine, but you will be back.”

“I just said that,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“You know, I can call one of the many werewolves who are downstairs and get them to tell me if you're lying.” Stiles looked a bit smug, scratch that, he was full on smug mode due to the looks of shock on the Winchester's faces.

“Let's get out of here before we get fleas,” Dean scoffed, grabbing his bag at the door and retreating. Sam patted Stiles' good shoulder and did the same, shouldering his bag as he followed after his brother.

Stiles listened as he heard Dean's impala start up and after a few moments, the sound faded down the street. After that, Derek came back into the room, placing himself beside Stiles and letting him lean into him. 

“He wasn't lying, you know.” Derek said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, I know.”

After all, family was important.


End file.
